Searching for Lost Books
by PhantomhiveSebas
Summary: Arikawa and Misaki 's relationship is strong. They both trust each other and love each other. But when Arikawa starts coming home late everyday, Misaki begins to doubt what he says. What makes it worse is that lately during the day, a women calls for Arikawa, and when Misaki asks who this person was to his lover, she replies with, "My boyfriend!" Rated M for future lemons! Enjoy!


**AN: I do not own Hana No Mizo Shiru! Wish I did though. -w- Enjoy!**

Arikawa walked through the empty aisles of the quiet library. Occasionally he passed the same person once or twice. He was searching for more plant books but couldn't find much.

Maybe I should head to a bookstore instead, he librarian who was watching Arikawa the whole time walked over to him and pushed up her glasses in an annoyed look.

"Sir, the library closes in ten minutes. I'm about to close down for today and you've been here long enough. I'm going to have to ask you to please wrap up what you're looking for within 5 minutes," she said haughtily.

Arikawa did not catch her annoyed tone and beamed a smile towards her. She flinched at his positivity and slowly a blush crept into her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry! I'll leave right away! I hope I wasn't keeping you working or waiting! If I did, I'm so sorry! Please forgive me! I'll leave now!"

He bowed and for the first time ever since he came to the library, he noticed that it was just him and the other girl now. Walking fast, he pulled his jacket on that was hanging limply on his left arm. Right when he reached for the door, he could hear the librarian shouting and running after him.

"Wait sir, if you haven't found what you're looking for, did you need me to help you? I can stay after a couple of minutes or even hours. It doesn't matter to me when I close the library as long as I keep it clean," she said out of breath.

Her cheeks were blushing like that of a maiden fallen in love. Arikawa took this chance.

smile at the young librarian.

"Really? Would that be fine with you? There is still one section I didn't check out yet! Would you like to help me?" he asked, shooting another smile.

She could feel her cheeks flush with heat and held the urge to scream out loud in happiness. She nodded and flung her long locks of brown hair she had carefully curled that morning behind her as Arikawa led the way into the farthest corner.

"So, what are you searching for? You've been here for a while. If you can't find the book you want here, you'll most likely find it in the bookstore two blocks down the street you know."

Arikawa noticed her presence getting closer as she shifted her legs to get closer to a part of the bookshelf. He looked away and pretended to be searching further down.

"Libraries usually have some special unique books that some bookstores just don't have."

He noticed a tiny blue leathered book stick out from all the other tall and thick books. He pulled it out and examined the contents. It wasn't plant related but rather more of a book of poems written by a person by the name of Nakayama Kanade. He flipped back to the first page and read the first poem.

Little crying child

hurting and aching

sleeping in a cold bed

lost eyes to the light

only able to wish

wish for more time

and love

Arikawa's eyebrows knitted closely together in confusion. He didn't know what to think of the book and the librarian lady kept giving him weird stares so he just pretended he found what he was looking for and turned back to her.

"I finally found what I was looking for...um. I haven't asked for your name yet. I'm sorry! I'm Arikawa Youichi!"

She blushed and bowed. "I'm Nakayama Kanade. Nice to meet you-"

She stopped mid-sentence and her eyes trailed down to the book that Arikawa was holding onto. He just smiled at her and she turned around quickly, leading him to the checkout lane still signed in to her account. He handed the little blue book and his library card to her and watched as she rung it. She handed him the book and his card back and he stuffed it all into his bag that hung at his side.

"Well it's nice to meet you Nakayama-san! See you next time!"

Arikawa walked out the door and was surprised to see it was dark out. He checked the time on his watch that hung loosely on his wrist. It was nine at night and Misaki was home hours ago. His stomach growled and he made a dash for home. The home that he and Misaki shared together. After a couple of crashes with other people who was also in some kind of rush, he reached the gates that sealed him from entering. He fumbled with his keys and once inside the yard, ran past the tiny pond in the front yard and to the door. He searched for the key house and noticed the living room lights were still on. Hoping Misaki was still up, he opened the door and closed it behind him. He put his bag on the shoe cupboard that was at his side and kicked off his shoes and slipping them into soft and fluffy slippers. He took off his coat and hung it on the coat hanger, noting that Misaki's was there too.

He heard some clankings in the kitchen and peeked in to see his Misaki washing the dishes silently. Creeping up behind him, Arikawa got ready to scare him when the other male turned around with soapy hands, trying to grab some plates on the table.

"Ahh!"

Misaki flinched and nearly fell into the sink. Arikawa giggled and Misaki blushed a deep red.

"Don't ever do that again!" shouted Misaki, taking his right hand and rubbed Arikawa in the cheek with it.

"Why? I like it when Misaki blushes!" said Arikawa innocently. Misaki looked away and tried to squirm his way out of the invisible barrier that Arikawa made.

"Well, not when I have a knife in my hand! How would I live on if I accidently stabbed you or worse yet...killed you?"

Arikawa immediately looked at his left hand and sure enough, Misaki's hand enveloped around the handle of the chef's knife. Gulping, he let out a sigh of relief and backed up a bit to let Misaki finish the dishes.

"Let me finish with the dishes and you can eat your dinner," said Misaki, washing the knife in his hand.

"But it's boring if I eat without you! I'll eat if you stay with me."

Misaki could feel his ears get hot in embarrassment. He nodded and rinsed his hands before turning the sink off. He took the apron off and hung it on a hook stuck to the side of the refrigerator. He took a seat across from Arikawa who didn't start eating yet until he was fully situated.

"Why were you so late today Arikawa? I thought you were leaving work early today."

Arikawa smiled.

" I was at the library searching for some books but still couldn't find what I was looking for."

He grabbed a piece of chopped potato from his chicken curry and ate it, pleased with the delicious taste it left on his tongue.

"How...how is it?" asked Misaki shyly.

"It's delicious!" said Arikawa swallowing.

Misaki watched Arikawa as he ate and finished in a record of ten minutes. When he finished, he was filled to the brim with hiccups. Misaki giggled a bit from the look Arikawa was making. He took his dishes as Arikawa was busy downing some water and washed them quickly. When he turned off the faucet, he felt two pairs of hands grab him from behind and tenderly hugged him from behind. He felt Arikawa snuggle his chin onto his shoulders and a chuckle escaped his lips.

"Arikawa, are you taking a bath now or tomorrow? I'll run on the water if you are."

He nodded his head and slowly began to rock side to side, forcing the smaller male to follow in his lead. They stood there, in the kitchen, just relaxing until Misaki broke the silence.

"Arikawa, I'll go run the water," he said, jumping out of their warm embrace.

Arikawa pouted as his lover walked away and up the stairs. He smiled to himself and was happy that Misaki was with him.


End file.
